Ncis: Never back down
by Lycanboy666Lucifergirl164
Summary: McGiva fluff) McGee became very jealous of the engagement of Ziva and Ray, his feelings for her had become bigger and brighter, will a fight in the ring between the 2 men who are close to her make her realise her feelings, Will McGee show his feelings. McGee has one rule... Never back down.


McGiva: Never back down

(Please enjoy this new fic... Reviews are welcome)

Ray vs. McGee:

Readers POV:

McGee was sat at his desk, an icepack clutched against his head, his face covered in dry blood and bruises from the recent blows. Tony handed him a coffee with a pained smile and Gibbs looked over the Junior agent with pride, he had demonstrated the ability of never backing down from anything, and to never give in. Ziva still had shock and slight guilt written all over her face, She had never seen that side of the geeky agent before, her eyes went to her fingers where her engagment ring sat comfortably... Ray had been the one to start this mess.

McGee on the otherhand was kicking himself internally as his mind went back to those minutes in the gym with the team, Ray had been with Ziva and that brought those feelings McGee held for her to the surface, he fought a long grueling battle with her fiance and neither came out in one piece, Ziva was probably going to blame McGee for this but he didn't care, he had lost her anyway.

McGee's mind went back to that hour.

1 hour earlier:

McGee was sat with Tony talking, Ziva and Ray were chatting a few metres from them, they were like love sick teenagers which made McGee's stomach churn a little, Tony knew about the young agents feelings for Ziva and felt a little sorry for the jealous feelings rumbling inside him, it hurt McGee like hell to see her with somebody else but he was happy for her.

Ok McGee... in the ring" Gibbs climbed out while McGee climbed in.

"I'll give Mr McGee a shot" the voice of Ray made his blood pump hard, Ziva was shocked on the other hand and did her best to stop him but to no avail.

Gibbs and Tony watched as McGee and Ray prepared themselves, Ray had not bothered putting the head protection on so McGee left it off too, McGee and Ray began to circle eachover slowly.

McGee was unprepared for the hard strike to the face from Ray which sent him back against the ropes, McGee brought his gloves up to protect himself but was bombarded by incoming punches to the ribs and then the face, McGee felt the pain of each punch to the body then the face before he was knocked down.

Ray was smiling as he turned to Ziva and the others but her eyes were wide as she stared at McGee stretched out on the ground, but gasped as her eyes widened as he got to his feet once again "Ray!" he called out and Ray span round to meet McGee who was standiing tall once again "It will take more than that to take me out!" and McGee began to advance, went with a right hook to the face but McGee ducked down and began to bombard Rays body with 1-2 combos, Ray was back up in the corner as McGee was non-stop attacking his body with 1-2s before left uppercutting to Rays jaw, Ray Groaned and fell to his knees clutching his mouth.

McGee turned his back as Ray stood tall and advanced, Tony shouted "Probie... Look out" McGee turned but was met by a fist to the left eye sending him backwards and soon Ray was hitting McGee hard in the face, Ziva was screaming to stop the fight as she watched McGee being pummeled by Ray, Gibbs was about to climb in to the ring to break the fight but watched in shock as McGee had Rays arm locked and began to give Ray a piece of his own medicine... pummeling his face hard.

Soon both fighters were kneeling on the canvas breathing as their fight had drained them of energy, McGee gathered up his remaining strenth to finish his opponent. Removing one glove from his left hand he gripped Rays hair and raised his face to look up as he slammed his gloved fist into Rays face with a loud 'SMACK sending him spiralled out on the ground.

"I was raised... to Never back down" he said between breathes before he struggled to his feet and walked away from the ring but was exhausted from the fight that he nearly fell to his knee's but was caught by Gibbs and Tony before being led down to Ducky.

McGee was brought back to the present when he heard Ray and Ziva talking, Ray looked to him and gave a firm nod before leaving, Ziva looked to McGee and sighed as she straightened herself up before heading over towards him.

"Hey Timothy... you feeling ok?" she asked looking nervously at him.

"Apart from the throbbing headache... yep" he clutched the icepack tight to his head.

She giggled to herself but she couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for her fiance's actions "I'm sorry about Ray" he shrugged in response "It's ok... me and him are both at fault" he answered groaning in pain, He knew it was going to be a long time for him to heal.

Wrestling McGiva:

Ziva couldn't get the thought of McGee out of his head, Ray and him had fought a few days ago and yet all she could think about was him, she was beginning to get annoyed at herself for her mixed up feelings so she decided to go back to the gym to work out her frustrations, McGee was hitting the punch back with all the force he had in his body as Ziva entered making her stop at the sight of him, now she was going to work out on her frustrastion on the source.

"McGee" she called and he turned to her.

"Ziva" he greeted with a smile and she pointed to the mat.

"Lets wrestle" he looked nervously at her and she smiled crooking her fingers telling him to come.

They wrestled hard trying to out wit the other, McGee had her pinned down, she couldn't help but feel a tingle shoot through her body as he pinned her beneath his body, their bodies pressed together causing electric sparks to ignite between them, Ziva broke free and pinned him down with her legs on either side of her body, her body was reaching boiling as she felt something hard against her body, she looked down and licked her lips as she realised what it was. McGee gulped nervously as their scents were causing them both to be affected and soon they stood up, Ziva shifted a little as he felt herself gazing at the sight of his body, they both needed a very cold Shower.

"Good match McGee" she said as she walked away and McGee grinned "Yes it was" he walked to the mens changing room.

McGee had become more and more frustrated aswell as Ziva, both had undeniable feelings for one another and the spark was brighter than ever, Ziva tried hard to fight it off but she felt the urge to be with him, McGee on the other hand was doing his very best to act professional but was fighting a losing battle against the feelings burning in his heart.

Happy together forever:

Ziva's feelings had one out that night, McGee's had too so he grabbed his keys and went out into the night, he was going to see Ziva and tell her but was stopped outside his apartment by the sight of her rushing towards him "Ziva?... Are you ok?" he asked but soon he was slammed back into his apartment as her lips and arms latched onto him, she kissed him deeply and passionatley as her arms locked firmly around his shoulders as his arms locked on her waist grounding his hips into hers, she moaned in delight as he pushed her back against the apartment door slamming it shut, the kiss became more intense and more fierce as their tongues clashed together.

McGee gripped her ass as he moved his mouth along her jaw and began to suck and lick at the pulse section of her neck, she shivers and ground her hips into his as teeth grazed her flesh before sinking in, she moaned louder as he sucked and bit leaving his mark on her.

Ziva removed his shirt and attacked his shoulder with her teeth sinking, he groaned low as the heat between them had risen and McGee removed her top and gripped her breasts, massaging them hard.

They began to stumble their way from the living area to his bedroom as they removed any clothing on their bodies, by the time they reached his room she was in her panties whilst he was in his boxers, his erection was pressing against Ziva's panties as she became more soaked, their moans echoed around them as their arousals pressed together through the fabric of their undergarments, McGee laid her down first before kissing his way up her body towards her breasts.

Ziva bit her lip and moaned as she arched her back wanting him more and more "Please McGee" she whimpered.

McGee slid his boxers off and then her panties before taking up his place between her thighs as he aligned himself up with her core, he began to kiss her deeper and whsipered into her ears "What about Ray?" he asked unable to quench the guilt.

"We're over... I need you" she whimpered again and McGee slid his way inside her, she gasped as he invaded her senses, McGee let out a long groan as he buried himself deep inside her to the hilt before he managed to move again, in and out slowly inside her as she moved along with him, their bodies moved in unison as they slowly picked up speed and began to thrust hard and deep, the sounds of their clapping bodies filled the air as the light illuminated their sweaty bodies.

McGee's grunting and groans mixed with Ziva's moans of pleasure, their bodies clashed hard and fast as they thrusts into eachover furiously, Ziva's innerwalls clenched firmly around his invading member and soon she was convulsing as she hit her peek "TIIIIIMMMMMM!" She screamed aching her back as she came, her orgasming around him had sent McGee quickly following her and soon he began to fire his load deep inside her, both panting and breathless as they froze their with him hovering ontop of her still buried deep, his head resting against hers as their smiles filled their faces, well more like idiotic grins that made you want to shoot them.

"I love you Timothy" she whispered placing a palm on his cheek.

McGee eyes widened in shock "Really?" he asked.

she nodded "Yes"

"Say it again" he asked grinning.

"I love you" she said again and planted a kiss oon her cheek.

He grinned brighter and kisses her deeply before whispering "I love you too" she rolled over so she could be oon top and giggled "Say it again" she teased.

"I love you Ziva David" he replied with hs eyes burniing with love for her.

That night was flled with love and happpiness for them both, the Next day they came into work holding hands and looking at eachover like love stricken teenagers, Gibbs noticed she had never looked at Ray the way she looked at McGee, Gibbs gave them a headlsp to seperate them on occasions "Keep it out of the office" warned them as he went to see Vance.

They chuckled giving one another a soft kiss before heading to their desks.

3 years later:

McGee and Ziva's relationship had becoome stronger and became married after she delivered their first child from the first night theyy spent together, she was due for a second baby, their passion for one another never was quenched.

Abby and Tony had gotten togethet at McGee's and Ziva's wedding.

Gibbs was stilll Gibbs, he had given Ziva away at her wedding.

And everything was as it should be.

(hope you enjoyed)

Lycanboy666


End file.
